Hair down there?
by KeyBang
Summary: First day of the new school year and Cody gets a big shock about the other boys in the class. Is Zach gonna be able to help him? Rated M for future chapters...


Thanks for all the subscribes and reviews! Means a lot to me but now it's time for you to help... where is this story going to go? When I first planned it I thought I had a good idea where to take it next, but i'm not so sure now - review or message me your ideas and I will get right on with a new chapter! The better the ideas are the quicker i'll get a new chapter up!

DISCLAIMER - I do not own any part of the Suite Life franchise.

It was a Monday morning – the first day of the new school year. Sadly for the boys, that meant double gym. The coach was a bit tight and all the other guys were bigger than them, but hey, it meant not sitting in the baking heat in a classroom for a couple hours. Not the greatest way to start off 10th grade though.

Cody felt a rush of relief come over him as he heard the third period bell ring out on the track. Finally, time to get changed and off to lunch. He could already see Zach nervously looking over his shoulder every few seconds to see if the lunch line was building. The coach was droning on and on about how important it was for the guys to remember to bring their shoulder pads to the next lesson. Neither twin taking much in, they wandered back into the changing rooms with the rest of the boys.

"Man, I hope they've still got some burritos left when we get out there!" moaned Zach, as the boys trudged behind the rest slowly into the locker room.

"Pfft, you let your stomach think for you too much dude" replied Cody.

They finally got into the locker room past all the other muddy guys. The heat hit them both instantly and all they could smell was pure, stinky sweat. As usual, they had gotten changed next to one another – up till 9th grade it was just off with the gym shorts and on with the jeans, I mean they saw each other in boxers all the time back in the hotel room. Now they were 10th graders, and a two hour session of American Football had left them both covered in sweat and dirt.

Coach Jones walked into the locker room.

"Alright guys, you know the drill for 10th graders. All of you hit the showers; don't want to see any of you stinking in your next class".

All the other guys immediately whipped off their gym shorts and got down to their boxers. Laughing and trying to pull each other's down, they were comfortable and all made their way to the shower room, taking their underwear off as they went. The twins just looked at each other.

Neither of them really knew what to say.

"I'm going to be honest with you Zach, I don't feel completely comfortable doing this in front of… my brother. No offence…" said Cody, uneasily.

"It's cool bro. Dude, what about those gay wet wipes you always carry around in your purse for cleaning your glasses? Get them out and we can just wipe our faces with those and get the hell outta here", replied Zach, somewhat easier.

"It's not a purse, it's a man bag" said Cody sternly. He bent down and got the wet wipes out of his bag. After a quick once over their faces to get rid of the dirt, they quickly stripped down to their undies and got their school clothes back on. Zach quickly glanced over to the hall to check the coach wasn't around, and they both ran out of the door before he could tell them to get in the showers.

After lunch, it was Math class. Cody loved math. It made sense to him and he just breezed through the papers. But today he couldn't concentrate on the numbers on the board. He was deep in thought about something he had seen earlier. He knew he was growing up and that things were going to change. But he had just gone away for the summer, he comes back to school and suddenly all the other guys have… hair?

Cody had never considered himself to be gay. But when all the taller, bigger boys walking past him in the locker room earlier had whipped off their boxers, his eyes were immediately drawn to the dark areas on their crotches, arm pits, and (for some of the bigger boys) chests.

He was consumed. Embarassment, jealousy, or maybe just the fact that he had to deal with growing up? He spent the remaining two hours of the math lesson totally absorbed, doodling in his pad and staring out the window. He didn't even hear the bell ring at the end of the school day, so Max had to poke him out of his day dreaming.

Wandering out of the math building, Zach ran over to him.

"Hey dude, you'll never guess what happened in woodshop, Jimmy…."

Zach's wild story just went into Cody's left ear and out the right. He was trying to look like he was paying attention, but he didn't really care and now he had other things on his mind. They walked through the park, past the store and into the hotel.

After Zach made some unflattering comments towards Maddie and they witnessed London falling down the steps, they made their way up the lift and along the corridor to their room. Zach was still talking about what someone did in his last class, but Cody really wasn't bothered.

"Dude, you haven't said a word the whole way home" Zach pointed out, as Cody got out his key to the room. They went inside, slung their bags in any old place, when Cody turned around to his twin.

"Do you have hair?" said Cody, surprising Zach after a silent walk home.

"Well durr genius, I'm not going bald am i?!" replied Zach, holding out his long blonde hair to the sky.

"No, I mean…" stuttered Cody, "other hair, you know, down there and stuff?".

"Oh", said Zach, slightly embarrassed, "well sure bro, every guys got it ain't they?".

Cody looked at the floor. He shuffled side to side, wondering how to reply. He was usually the one with all the answers – getting Zach out of trouble, telling him how things were; being the bigger guy. Now he was the one with a problem.

"Ah" replied Zach, hastily "you've not… got…yet…"

"I didn't think guys got it till later on, I mean, we go away from school for a few months and suddenly everyone's covered in the stuff?!" Cody said.

Now Zach was embarrassed. He didn't know what to do – he was normally the one unaware, unable to take lead. Now he was going to have to do what his brother had been doing for years, be the bigger man and help his twin out.

"Wait, have you… got it?" Cody said shyly.

Zach was in a tricky situation. He had always thought of him and his twin as being the same, biologically at least. Surely they had developed at the same times? Zach nodded his head, trying not to make Cody feel uneasy.

"Can I… see?" asked Cody, abruptly. He must have known it was a very strange question because he immediately looked down at the floor and lowered his voice.

Zach thought to himself. They were brothers. Sure they were close, but should they really be showing each other their advances in puberty, like some sort of twisted competition? Then again, Zach was a guys guy, hey, hairs just natural and everyone had it. Something to be proud of right? Everyone except his younger twin…

"Umm… I guess so?" said Zach, uncertain. "Just don't go around telling people that we're.. doing this".

"Sure thing Zach, thanks!" Cody said, almost excitedly. It was obviously too uneasing because Zach gave him the weirdest "you're-getting-excited-about-my-hair" sort of look.

"I mean, as a scientific observation" Cody blurted out, trying to cover his tracks. "I just want to observe what's going to happen to my body and we can compare when I… er, catch up".

Zach felt uneasy. Cody was just staring at him, expecting him to do something. Now or never, Zach thought.


End file.
